Cameron
Cameron, labeled The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy, was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Cameron comes back in Total Drama All-Stars, as a member of Team Brains. Cameron is considered one of the top ten heroes of the series, and returns to compete in Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains, as a member of the Heroes. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect of Harold and the physical stature of Cody; he even becomes the latter's replacement in Sierra's eyes during Total Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world", and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things such as Mike's alternate personalities and Dakota's mutation. As a very good-natured contestant, Cameron is more than happy to help Mike control his disorder and keeps his promise well into the next season. He has a tendency to unintentionally expose secrets entrusted to him. Despite his delicate physique, he has made it past the merge both seasons he has competed in. Total Drama Returns to the Island Cameron is brought back to compete again in Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Killer Beavers. Cameron soons builds stronf bonds with Cody and Sky, where Sky quickly asks him for an alliance, to which he accepts. Cameron doesn't seem too pleased to be on a team with Scott, unlike how he feels about the rest of his teammates, still seeming terrified of Scott's dangerous nature. Scott sees Cameron as an obstacle that could get in his way. Despite their heated conflict, Cameron seems concerned towards Scott when the teams are told that Fang will attack them if they ever get a question wrong. Cameron's team ends up losing the challenge thanks to Noah and Tyler dominating the challenge. Thanks to Dave's horrifying brain damage, he hates Cameron for no good reason, although it's implied that he's jealous that Sky gets on with Cameron more. When the Kiler Beaver's lose, Dave tries a campaign to eliminate Cameron, which Sky scorns him for. Dave ends up being eliminated after Tyler convinced everyone on the Killer Beavers he had to be eliminated. Sky helps Cameron relax from the stressful elimination ceremony the night before in Volleybrawl, making him feel better. Cameron and Cody both talk to each other about winning the next challenge, saying in the confessional that he hopes that they can both be friends. When Cameron wins the first round versus Gwen, he's curious about Scott cheering him. Sky is second up on her team, but she ends up losing the duel against Heather. This causes her to feel very disappointed, but is soon cheered up by Cameron when he tells her that it's okay that she tried her best. Cameron cheers for Duncan and Scott when they win their sections of the challenge. When the team win, Cameron joins in a group high-five. Cameron is seen with his teammates on the cabins, where he is talking with Cody, he later finds that the challenge is going to be a pick a number and race game, he cheered for all his teammates, and when his rounds starts he pull out a strategy versus Dawn, and he ends up winning a point for his team, in the waiting time he talks to Noah to give him a book, he enjoys the book and forms a friendship with Noah, but despite all his teammates work so hard, his team ends up going to elimination, on the end he votes for Leshawna because her lack of help on the challenge. Cameron wasn't active in All Aboard the Cuckoo Train due to falling sick, but it's later see in the peanut gallery and it looks happy about the new relationship between Noah and Dawn. Cameron is now much better and has joined his teammates again in Topple on the Luck Players, all receive him again with joy and he is up to help his team, during the challenge he complains about the shocker and sadistic way of Chris, and also they lose due to the Chris laziness, in the end he votes to Scott, but he is very sad about he going even when they are enemies. Cameron ends up winning the whole challenge in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, with no other contestant in the game getting a poitn besides Cameron. During the elimination ceremony he's very happy about seeing Scarlett going home who thinks that he's inferior to her and his friend Lindsay staying. Cameron merges with the rest of the cast in The Super Wi-Fi Spies. Cameron hopes that the next few challenges are intellectual ones. Along with everyone else, Cameron is put to sleep by Chris, with him and his fellow contestants waking up in an odd cave. Unfortunately, Cameron falls behind in the challenge at first, with Lindsay ultimately being way ahead of him. He tells Lindsay how shocked he is before feeling bad about implying something so cruel and apologizes. With his quick wi-fi typing skills, Cameron manages to earn plenty of points in the second section of the challenge, but ultimately gets defeated by Noah, who also earns immunity. Despite him expecting to be eliminated, Cameron is safe at the end of the episode, and is one of the many contestants to vote for Heather. Watching her go in the Arrow of Shame however, makes him feel uncomfortable and worry how painful it must feel. In Puzzle Riot, when told that the challenge is to make a caption possibly mocking other people, Cameron is unsure, as he doesn't particularly care for ridiculing others. He sobs when watching other contestants joke about his mother's appearance before most people apologize to him. The only exception is Courtney, who starts having a larger conflict with Cameron in the episode. She feels less remorse than other contestants when making fun of him. In response, Cameron rubs his eyes and angrily tells Courtney off. This encourages Cameron to earn a decent three points in the challenge, along with Lindsay, Tyler, and Cody. Unfortunately for him, Noah, the winner, picks Cody to earn immunity with him. Cameron shakes during the elimination ceremony, but is thankful towards Chris when he discovers he is safe. He waves Lindsay goodbye, and like many other contestants, feels bad about her being eliminated. Cameron along with Noah dominates the challenge in Korean Teaching or Learning. They both end up winning immunity, and they both have to decide to bring another person to share immunity with and a reward. They both decide on Tyler. At the reward, the three of them all dicuss who needs to be eliminated as soon as possible. At the reward, Cameron, Noah and Tyler dicuss on who should go home next, and Tyler convinces them that Courtney is a bigger threat at the moment and that Gwen is doing nothing and should go home soon. In the end, Tyler's plan works as Cameron follows his plans, and both Courtney and Gwen were eliminated. Cameron doesn't do too well in the challenge in Supreme Chef Auto. Cameron is informed by Duncan and Tyler that Cody has plans on blindsiding Tyler. Tyler soon persuades everyone to turn on Cody and vote him off instead, leading to his elimination in the end of the elimination. In Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze, Cameron does not do well in the challenge. Before the elimination ceremony Tyler tries to scramble and gain others into voting off Cameron instead as he is a bigger threat, however, Cameron, Duncan and Sky do not listen to Tyler and ends up voting Noah. And in a shocking vote, Noah was eliminated over Cameron. In Final Four Face Off!, Cameron is alerted when he hears everyone on the jury root for Tyler to win, believing Tyler is a huge threat. Throughout the challenge, both Cameron and Tyler are tied with the most points. But Cameron is awarded immunity, and the power to eliminate someone on the spot. Tyler tells Cameron that there will be no hard feelings if Cameron doesn't decide to choose him, and rather Sky for the finale. Cameron ends up choosing Sky, saying that Tyler is way too powerful in the finale and would almost definitely win the game in a landslide. In the finale Chris reveals to Sky and Cameron that the eliminated contestants will vote for the winner. Chris lies and tells the finalists that the votes are 7-7, but he reveals to them shortly after that Sky actually won by a vote of 12-2. Cameron is seen upset about the results, but he is very happy for Sky. Total Drama Around the World Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Heroes Vs. Villains Appearances Statistics